The present invention relates generally to headlamp adjusters which are used to adjust the position of a reflector of an automobile headlamp assembly, and relates more specifically to a headlamp adjuster which is motorized.
Modern day headlamps for vehicles are engineered and designed to be aerodynamically efficient. In this regard, the headlamps are designed as sealed assemblies wherein the portion of the headlamp approximate the outer surface of the automobile is relatively stationary, and is aerodynamic.
A typical modem day headlamp assembly 12 is illustrated in a plan view seen as FIG. 1, and normally includes: a fixed housing 20, to which an outer headlamp lens 22 is affixed; a movable reflector 24, which is mounted within the fixed housing 20; and a stationary headlamp bulb (not shown), which is positioned within the movable reflector 24. Typically, the movable reflector 24 is mounted to the housing 20 by a universal or ball-type pivot 26 which is stationary, or fixed, on the housing 20.
A first pivot point 28 is disposed generally vertical of the fixed pivot 26, and a second pivot point 30 is disposed generally horizontal of the fixed pivot 26. As such, the movable reflector 24 may be pivoted about the fixed pivot 26 in the vertical and horizontal planes to aim the headlamp beam. Adjustment mechanisms, or headlamp adjusters, 40 and 42 are typically provided at the first and second pivot points, 28 and 30, normally termed the vertical pivot and the horizontal pivot, and the headlamp adjusters 40 and 42 can be operated to effect movement of the reflector 24 in the vertical and horizontal planes.
The headlamp adjusters 40 and 42 are typically mounted to the housing 20 of the headlamp assembly 12 and have adjuster output shafts 44, 46 operatively connected to the movable reflector 24 by ball and socket type pivots, or the like, such that linear movement of the adjuster output shafts 44, 46 produces pivoting of the movable reflector in the vertical and horizontal planes. Specifically, each headlamp adjuster 40, 42 typically includes drive structure 48, 50 for receiving a tool, and typically the drive structure 48, 50 is precision geared to the adjuster output shaft 44, 46. The gearing provides that using the tool to rotate the drive structure 48, 50 causes linear translation of the adjuster output shaft 44, 46 and therefore adjustment of the position of the headlamp reflector 24.
Before an automobile is released to the consumer, the movable reflectors of the headlamp assemblies are adjusted to a desired position so that the headlamp beams are properly aimed in both the vertical and horizontal directions. To this end, headlamp adjusters are normally operated at the automobile assembly plant. Thereafter, if a movable reflector moves from its desired position, due, for example, to vibration, jarring, or the vehicle being in an accident, a mechanic can operate the headlamp adjusters in order to properly re-align the reflectors.
It is advantageous to provide that a headlamp adjuster is motorized. Some motorized headlamp adjusters are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,070,433 and 5,105,342, European Publication Nos. 0 297 953, 0652 134, 0 692 404 and 0 692 405, and Japanese Publication Nos. 05085255, 58101836 and 59008544. Motorized headlamp adjusters provide that, instead of having to use a tool to adjust the headlamp, a motor is actuated to extend or retract an adjuster output shaft to adjust the headlamp.
While motorized headlamp adjusters are presently commercially available, many of those which are currently available present certain disadvantages. For example, many of the motorized headlamp adjusters which are presently available are complex and include many parts, are not sealed well, and do not seal well with the headlamp housing when the headlamp adjuster is installed. As such, these headlamp adjusters are expensive, relatively difficult to assemble, and may have a reduced life due to moisture leaking into the assembly. Additionally, the life of the headlamp may be reduced due to moisture leaking into the headlamp housing due to inadequate sealing between the headlamp adjuster and the housing of the headlamp assembly.
Accordingly, it is an object of an embodiment of the present invention to provide a motorized headlamp adjuster which is less complex than at least some of the previous designs of motorized headlamp adjusters.
Another object of an embodiment of the present invention to provide a motorized headlamp adjuster which is relatively easy to assemble.
Still another object of an embodiment of the present invention to provide a motorized headlamp adjuster which is sealed and which, when installed, provides desired sealing with a headlamp housing.
Briefly, and in accordance with one or more of the foregoing objects, the present invention provides a motorized headlamp adjuster which is operably connectable to a control circuit and which is engageable with a headlamp assembly. Specifically, the headlamp adjuster includes an adjuster output shaft which is engageable with a reflector of a headlamp assembly. The headlamp adjuster includes a housing, and the adjuster output shaft extends from the housing. The adjuster output shaft preferably has a sealing member thereon which seals with the housing. Preferably, an external surface of the housing also has a sealing member thereon for engaging and sealing with the housing of the headlamp assembly when the headlamp adjuster is installedxe2x80x94i.e., when the adjuster output shaft is engaged with the headlamp reflector and the housing of the headlamp adjuster is engaged with the housing of the headlamp assembly. As such, the headlamp adjuster is sealed, and seals with a headlamp housing when installed. Preferably, the headlamp adjuster does not include several complex components and is relatively easy to assemble.